


Bragging Rights

by misura



Category: Fastlane
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-11
Updated: 2011-10-11
Packaged: 2017-10-24 12:37:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/263543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>About a scar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bragging Rights

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: _battle scars_

"Knife wound," Van says, all brazen and proud, like almost getting gutted is something to be fucking _proud_ of (well, the 'almost' part, maybe). "Hurt like a bitch."

Deaq shakes his head, grin as cocky as Van, because in many ways (he supposes) he _is_ as cocky as Van, especially when it comes to the job and Billie and this thing with Van they never really talk about because they're both completely straight, normal guys (who happen to have sex with each other rather too often). "Bet it's just from when you needed to get your appendix out or something."


End file.
